The present invention relates to a circular knitting machines, and more particularly to an improved structure of loop cutting mechanism for a circular knitting machine for the production of towelings.
Various circular knitting machines are known, and widely used for, the production of towelings. Because these circular knitting machines have various drawbacks including short service life and high frequency of cutting errors, the present inventor disclosed a circular knitting machine cut pile and cylinder arrangement and filed on Jan. 5, 1994 under application Ser. No. 08/177,455 which eliminates the drawbacks of the conventional circular knitting machines by means of reciprocating two sinkers along two opposite sides of the cylinder needle synchronously. This arrangement is functional and can greatly prolong the service life of the circular machine, however it produces yarn chips during the loop cutting operation.